cbs_evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil
Evil is an American supernatural drama series created by Robert and Michelle King that premiered on September 26, 2019 on CBS. The series was renewed for a second season on October 22, 2019.CBS's 'Evil' Renewed For Season 2 + Full Orders For 'All Rise', 'Carol's Second Act', 'The Unicorn' & 'Bob (hearts) Abishola' Synopsis Skeptical female psychologist Kristen Bouchard joins David Acosta, who is training to be a Catholic priest, and a blue collar contractor as they investigate the church's backlog of unexplained mysteries, including supposed miracles, demonic possessions and other extraordinary occurrences. Their job is to assess if there's a logical explanation or if something truly supernatural is at work, examining the origins of evil along the dividing line between science and religion. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Katja Herbers as Kristen Bouchard * Mike Colter as David Acosta * Michael Emerson as Leland Townsend * Aasif Mandvi as Ben Shroff * Brooklyn Shuck as Lynn Bouchard * Skylar Gray as Lila Bouchard * Maddy Crocco as Lexis Bouchard * Dalya Knapp as Laura Bouchard * Christine Lahti as Sheryl Luria * Kurt Fuller as Kurt Boggs Guest Cast * Danny Burstein as Lewis Cormier * Boris McGiver as Matthew Korecki * Noah Robbins as Sebastian Lewin * Darren Pettie as Orson LeRoux * Brooke Bloom as Emily LeRoux * Rodney Richardson as Tommy Boutella * Laura Kai Chen as Marianne Jacobs * Sanjit De Silva as Neil Benton * Matt Deangelis as Brian Cadelago * Manoel Felciano as Jackson Orbinson * Anissa Felix as Violet Dahl * John Glover as Byron Duke * Hannah Hodson as Naomi Clark * Melissa Joyner as Angela Clark * Luke Judy as Eric McCrystal * Dascha Polanco as Patti Hitchens * Peterson Townsend as Corey Clark Production CBS ordered a pilot for the potential series in January 2019, created by the writing team Robert and Michelle King. Katja Herbers and Mike Colter were cast in February, with Michael Emerson and Aasif Mandvi cast in March. A series order was officially made in May 2019. A day after that, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2019 and air on Thursday night entry in the 2019–2020 television season at 10:00 p.m. The series debuted on September 26, 2019. On July 18, 2019, Christine Lahti was cast as Sheryl Luria, replacing Deirdre O'Connell who was in the original pilot. On July 25, 2019, it was announced that Kurt Fuller, who guest starred in the pilot, had been promoted to a series regular. On October 22, 2019, CBS renewed the series for a second season. Release Marketing On May 15, 2019, CBS released the first official trailer for the series. International broadcast Evil premiered in Canada on Global TV on September 26, 2019. CBS Studios International announced on October 22, 2019 that Evil would air in Spain on Syfy in January 2020. On October 29, CBS announced Evil would be available on Globo play in Brazil on November 1. Evil premiered in Latin America on October 31 on Universal TV through an exclusive licensing agreement between CBS Studios International and NBCUniversal International Networks. CBS Studios International has also signed a licensing agreement with French broadcaster TF1 Group for Evil to air in France. Reception Critical response The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a "certified fresh" 90% approval rating based on 39 reviews. The website's critical consensus states, "Smartly-written and effectively unsettling, Evil works best when it dares to delve into the depths of the uncomfortable questions it poses." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 76 out of 100 based on 14 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Trailer References External links * Official website * Evil on Wikipedia * ''Evil'' on IMDb Category:Evil